By monday morning
by la-perla's mermaid
Summary: He knew it was wrong, he knew that she belonged in the arms of another man and that he was still in love with another woman, nonetheless...
1. saturday

Author's note: This is a Brennan/Hodgins kida pairing, I mean kinda because they don't fall for each other, they just have a one night (or in this case one weekend) stand, Brennan still loves Booth and Hodgins is still crazy for Angela. The only reason I wrote this is because the stories with this particular pairing are too scarce and since I'm writing one I'm going all the way. it is wrong for them to be together and they know it, I think that is part of the appeal.

By Monday morning.

He knew it was wrong, he knew that she belonged in the arms of another man and that he was still in love with another woman, nonetheless he only felt bliss when he woke up that morning and saw her beautiful naked form by his side. The Egyptian cotton sheets travelled down her luscious curves and moved slightly with her breathing, the auburn curls of her silky hair covered her face revealing only her pink lips.

He wanted to touch the perfect alabaster skin but he feared that when she woke up she would realize the mistake she made and run away, he wouldn't be surprised if she chose to beat the shit out of him, she was more then able to do that.

Instead she opened her eyes and smiled at him, he couldn't help smiling back.

-"It was a very satisfying encounter Jack"- there was a little hesitation in her voice when she called him by his name.

-"I agree Temperance"- he said softly

-"We shouldn't repeat this though. even when logically speaking we did nothing wrong, after all we are both single, yet if this situation became public Angela might see a conflict of interests and I don't want to hurt her feelings"- she was speaking like the cold professional he knew at the lab, much different form the musical moans and desperate pleas he heard last night.

-"I know, we should keep it a secret but I need to ask you a favour"-

-"What is it?"-

-"If I can only have you once let's make it a weekend instead of just one night, it's Saturday morning. Lets get this out of our systems and by Monday I promise I will act as if nothing had happened, no one has to know"-

-"Why? Why an entire weekend?"-

He knew how pathetic he would sound when he told her, but the reason he needed her that particular moment was probably the same as why they slept together in the first place.

-"For one weekend I want to pretend I'm with you, that I share my life with a wonderful person and that I'm not alone"- he saw her with pleading blue eyes, the sorrow in them broke her hart.

She sighed, got herself out of bed and headed towards the bathroom showing Jack a full view of her flawless backside. Once inside she opened the shower and allowed the warm water to clear the fog on her brain. She knew it was rude not to give Hodgins and answer but he probably understood she needed a little time to think.

In spite of always defending the truth temperance chose to lie herself, it was easier to pretend that she spent the night with her co worker only because she had too many drinks.

Last night she was supposed to meet Booth in a bar nearby the lab, before she got there he called her and said Rebecca was stuck in a traffic jam and needed Booth to pick up Parker from his Tae-kwon-do class. Since she was a few blocks away from the place already she chose to go anyway.

Inside of the bar she found Hodgins nursing a beer bottle, he noticed her and gave her a friendly smile. She sat by his side and asked for a cup of red wine.

At first they spoke of random things at work and typical pleasantries but somehow by the end of the evening they spoke of their personal lives, he told her how alone he felt at night since Angela was gone, she tried to comfort him without success. Brennan was never good with counselling. Instead little by little she begun to open up and express her feelings, that's when she ended up speaking of her own pain. She never actually acknowledged her frustrated relationship with Booth directly but her metaphors were obvious.

It would be too easy and convenient to say that what happened later was caused by the alcohol but the ugly truth was that she only had one glass of wine and he hadn't even finished his beer, the real reason they ended up having sex would always be a mystery for both.

When they left the bar none of them felt like going home alone, she agreed to watch a few movies at his place. What was planned to be an innocent reunion between two colleagues was shredded when she hugged him. It was supposed to be just a friendly gesture of comforting, but he held her tight and refused to let go. The awkward hug turned into an even more awkward kiss and that kiss led to having angry, ruthless sex.

She could still feel his hands all over her body; his hungry mouth had left trails on her skin that still burned as if on fire. He was a passionate lover; her wrists still ached from were he had held them above her head as he thrust inside her body swiftly and with fierce enthusiasm. His pace was hard and she didn't wanted to be any different, she wanted the burn between her legs to melt the cold pain in her heart.

The memories of that feverish night pumped her blood with liquid fire, the worm spray of water that ran trough her heated skin was definitely not helping. Before her the handle of the shower gave her the options, she could turn the water cold in an effort to cool herself and leave Hodgin's house or she could turn the shower off and allow him to take care of the acking pressure on her stomach. Either way what they had together was a secret they would take to their graves.

She huffed frustrated and turned the shower off, he was right they had to get whatever was between them off their systems. She dried herself with a nearby towel, only enough not to drip water all over the thick carpet of Hodgin's luxurious master bedroom. She wrapped the towel around her hair leaving her damp body completely exposed; after all it was nothing he hadn't seen before. Inside the large bed the entomologist waited for her answer. He was boiling on the inside at the sight of her: proud, defiant and judging by the way she liked her lips very aroused

-"I think your premise is right, a weekend together shouldn't make much difference from the night we just had but let me be clear about something, by Monday morning we must pretend none of this ever happened"-

-"I agree Dr Brennan"- he said hoarsely, his mouth was so dry he could even feel desert sand over his tongue.

She pounced into the large bed like a tiger and he awaited her with open arms, once she was on top of him he turned her around and gave her a kiss that was detached and passionate at the same time, she melted below him as his lips descended down the column of her neck, then the soft breasts in which he took the opportunity to gently bite her right nipple while his hands roamed over her flat belly. He left a trail of wet kisses below her belly button until he reached the juncture between her legs, if his lips hadn't been so busy he would have smirked at the helpless moans and screams she emitted, they were clearly audible in spite of the fact that his ears were pressed by her firm inner thighs. His hands travelled trough the white velvet of her skin until they reached her breast, once they did he squeezed them cruelly with his strong fingers. He had done it with enough care not to cause any harm, he knew that near the orgasm a woman's resistance to pain was close to a hundred percent, he also knew she wanted it rough.

She screamed like a wounded animal and convulsed with violence, once her climax subsided he raised himself above her to see her reaction, her pasty completion turned of a lovely pink and her half lidded eyes seemed feline, he had the good doctor right were he wanted her.

She laid limp below him, her body so relaxed she almost seemed to melt into the mattress, which was good for he entered inside of her warm body in one thrust. He pumped in her as hard as his hips allowed him, the woman whose intellect made him feel like the dumb kid of the classroom was now helpless below him, completely at his mercy. As his own climax neared he realized future did not exist for it was just a virtual notion of possibilities while the past was just a vague recollection of memories, only the present was real and in the present a wonderful creature was wakening from her post orgasmic slumber and joined him in the sexual act, her hips matched his powerful rhythm, her lips called his name and her nails dug deep into his back, leaving angry red marks on the clear skin. In that particular moment he knew she wasn't thinking of Booth or anyone else but him. In the present she was his alone in mind, body and soul; to his joy the present was the only thing that mattered

He muffled his own scream of pleasure when he bit her shoulder; the fingers on his back drew blood.

It was almost noon by the time he woke up, she laid by his side sprawled on the large bed, spent by their lovemaking. He tried to wake her up with his kisses, at first she responded nuzzling his shoulder like a cat but then she winced and pushed him away gently with one hand while the other rested on her belly.

-"you okay Tempe?"-

-"I'm fine just a little …"- her stomach gave a loud rumble, cutting her off.

-"Hungry?"- He laughed; she laughed in response when his own stomach did the same. Jack looked at the clock on the bedside table, far too late for breakfast but a little early for lunch.-"Let's get a shower and I'll take you to nice place, it's far from here but it's well worth the trip"-

It had been a long time since she had bathed with someone else, she wished it hadn't for it was quite fun, they lathered each other and got playful with the foam. A few more kisses and they would have gone right to bed but she was a little sore from the previous night and morning, he seemed to have noticed for he gave her a tender massage on the muscles of her back and shoulders. She would never admit it but she missed the human contact you have when in a relationship, the simple affectionate interaction was as pleasurable as the actual intercourse. As a logical woman she was aware that perfection was impossible, especially when it came to human relationships, no matter how much love there was involved. If anything love only made things more chaotic and complicated, that is the reason why she felt so happy right then, the weekend with Hodgins was only a fantasy and as such it could be perfect for it wasn't real in the first place. It could be seemed as an emotional vacation, they could rest from they wrecked non-relationships and pretend they were in a carefree and uncomplicated date for once in their lives.

He was right, the trip to the restaurant was longer than she usually took the trouble to do in order to have lunch, they arrived to a modest yet adorable house in the suburbs that was surrounded by a beautiful garden of wild roses.

-"Is this the place?"- Brennan asked curious, there wasn't even a sign that indicated that place was anything more than a house.

-"Yup, it's called auntie's house. Best home cooking you'll ever taste"- he said with the cheerful smile she hadn't seen on him since Zack had been taken from their lives and thrown in a mental institution.

When they arrived at the door a mechanical buzz appeared from nowhere and the door opened itself. A chubby redheaded woman in her late forties came rushing to salute them, she had an adorable face and friendly eyes, she reached towards Jack and gave him a large hug, for a moment she seemed as if she wanted to raise him from the floor, she would have achieved it if she hadn't been almost half his size.

-"My Jackie Angel! It's been so long I thought you forgot abut aunt Nellie"- She scolded him as only a close relative could while she straightened the collar of his shirt. –"And who is this?"- She said looking at Brennan appraisingly

-"Aunt Nellie this is Dr Temperance Brennan. Tempe this is Nell Jones, she created this restaurant"-

Nellie didn't waste much time with pleasantries, he eyes sparked with pure joy when she looked at them, she pulled on his sleeve as a four year old and asked in a very audible whisper –"A special friend?"- Her smile widened when looking at Brennan

He realized that's what temperance was for him, a good friend that was going beyond the call to help him with his sorrow in a way no other friend could.

-"Yes Nellie, she's a very special friend of mine"- he said proudly

Nellie squealed and jumped a little in her place while clapping her hands, Brennan extended her hand to make a proper introduction. Nellie didn't even noticed that a gave her a hug that could squeeze the air of her lungs, Brennan couldn't help smiling at the woman's candour.

-"Oh but you must be starving, come let's get you seated."-

In the backyard of the house several tables were filled with people already eating, Jack explained her that Nellie had been the cook for his family for years, she had practically raised him. A few years ago he advised her to open her own restaurant and offered to lend her the money she needed. She had refused because she believed that the mass production of food that a restaurant required would turn the art of cooking into a cold business. Together they invented the concept of a house that served actual home cooking, it only allowed a small amount of costumers and getting a table required long reservation lists in spite of the fact that the place was a well kept secret, but the food was well worth all the trouble. Nellie made almost all the dishes herself, only her sister and daughter were allowed to help and the love she placed on those plates showed. Brennan doubted she had ever tasted anything better in her whole life, the sun was high in the sky and the beautiful garden of roses perfumed the air. It was the kind of place you couldn't be unhappy no matter how much you tried.

The delightful lunch was followed by more passionate sex once they arrived to Hodgins house; she went by her apartment first to get a fresh pair of clothes. They agreed to stay at his house because Booth had the habit of bursting into her place without previous notice, if he caught them literally in the act things would get ugly for both.

She woke up from her long nap and found her friend with benefits snoring by her side, she giggled and when she turned to see what time it was her eyes widened. Eleven thirty the alarm watch said, they were late already.

-" Jack! "- She said shaking him to wake him up –"come on, we're gonna be late!"-

The only response he gave her was to throw his right arm around her and spoon with her as a boy with his favourite teddy bear.

-"Jack wake up!"- She laughed when he kept snoring by her side.

Her laughter was replaced by a moan when his mouth landed on her shoulder nibbling its way to her earlobe and from there to the base of her neck, his hands roamed all over her back then reaching her ribcage, at that point they went through separate ways, one stayed in her breast while the other descended arriving at her soft pussy. She grabbed the sheets and shifted her weight so she could lie flat on the mattress. He was on top of her, his hands stroke her clit with slow deep circle motions and she spreaded her legs impatiently, she could feel his erection below the small of her back but he wasn't doing anything about it. The fingers inside of her worked faster and her hips begun to move by their own volition, her voice was rising in pitch and she felt there wasn't enough air in her lungs. He let go of her for a moment so his hands could rest on her legs, he made her knees bend by the sides of her torso, she was curled so only her knees, calves and elbows supported her weight, allowing her hips to get higher while he placed himself behind her kneeling. He entered softly inside of her this time, so torturing slow that made Brennan shiver in frustration, she was expecting the frantic blur of motion he had showed her before, this time nonetheless he wanted to make things more gently. She guessed it had nothing to do with tenderness, he wanted to be in complete control this time, she accepted willingly a position that didn't allow that much movement for he had taken her arms by the forearm and placed them behind her back in a very delicate grip.

He wanted her to feel every part of it, their previous coupling had been so raw that in spite he had no doubt they had been great, the details escaped his memory .He wanted to memorize every gasp and moan, he wanted to carve the delightful shape of her back and the movement of her flexible spine in his brain, and to never forget how delicious she felt and tasted.

–"jack please"- he heard her whine, he had tortured her enough already so his hand snaked from below her stomach and once he reached her clit he begun rubbing it increasing the speed, she bucked wildly and he could only follow her rhythm, the details escaped again as so did his focus, the primal movement of their bodies reached the climax, Temperance was first and the wave of her powerful orgasm was prolonged by the feel of his powerful thrusts, and the warmth she felt inside of her once he came.

Most women like to talk and cuddle after sex; Temperance jumped out of bed, grabbed her evening dress and told her lover.

-"Hurry up Jack; we are very late by now"-

-"What can we do at that club that's more fun that what we do here?"- He said with a chagrin smile while patting the bed.

She gave him a sultry look, he mouth twisted in an impish grin as she zipped the small zipper in the lower back of her dark burgundy dress, her lovely shoulder blades were left exposed.

-"Trust me on this one, you are gonna love it"- she turned showing that her dress not only displayed her back but also and ample part of her cleavage while she tied the ends of the halter top.

How could her resist such a proposition? Truthfully he couldn't resist anything she had to offer, if she gave him a bottle of rat poison and told him to drink it he'll do it in one gulp. When it came to women like that men became the dumbest and most willing slaves on the face of the planet.

It was 00:30 when they stepped into the club, most people said it was Saturday night but Sunday had officially started.


	2. sunday

Sunday begun in a dark pub on the outside of the city, the place was small and looked like an abandoned warehouse with the word "tanghetto" painted in a stylish graffiti over the main entrance, yet the heavy surveillance that surrounded it and the limousines parked outside proved the pub was of a high status. Inside of that "warehouse" the place was much larger than he could imagine for the floor wasn't actually on ground level but ten feet below surface and there were at least three stores below. Once you were inside you could see the entire place which was elegantly decorated in a dark yet sober gothic style.

He was glad he chose to wear a black suit and a dark blue silk shirt, if he had chosen something brighter he would have stood up like a sore thumb. Everyone there were dressed in black or dark colours, most women had revealing dresses and heavy make up and all men had defiant looks on their eyes. In such a place he expected to hear some dark metal music or industrial rock, yet the spectacular acoustic vibrated with electro tango (a modern mixture of tango and electronica). A large staircase led them below were music and the roar of a thousand voices overwhelmed his senses.

In the centre of the pub there was a large dance floor with couples dancing, their complicated moves were not his idea of what tango was supposed to be, but he thought the original dance had probably set the ground for them. Around the dance floor there were several tables, a serious yet efficient waiter saluted them and led them to theirs.

They had a light dinner and a bottle of Merlot, which because of the heat they drank fast. The atmosphere was of a glamorous decadence, and the energy irradiated by the skilled dancers wormed the room like a huge fireplace.

-"Do you dance?"- She asked him mischievously

He saw beside him a large man raising his petite date in the air, she spun at high speed after he threw her, not only she landed in his arms safely but they managed to look graceful.

-"Not like that"- He said intimidated. Growing up as a rich boy he had to take dance lessons and put them in practice on several balls but he wasn't a freaking gymnast!

-"As a child I had always been clumsy and uncoordinated, but tango is much easier to dance than you think. First I will show you the basic steps and then you will lead"- she gave him a goofy grin and he smiled in response. It was a reflex, every time she smiled at him his lips curled in a smile of their own regardless if his mind had any idea of what was happening.

She took his hand and walked through the crowd, he forgot about the Olympic dancers when he saw her from behind walking with feline grace, the tall fuck me stilettos were the responsible of such vision.

She was right, it wasn't that hard, he found a few similarities with waltz especially with a style Brennan called milonga, to his delight tango required the dancers to be much closer. Of course he wouldn't try all the crazy stunts the other couples did but they danced together tightly and managed not to make the fool of themselves.

Her cheek was an inch from his and he could smell her intoxicating perfume, she whispered in his ear, the loud noise of the club forced her to be even closer so he could hear.

-"the general belief is that tango is a romantic dance, but in fact it is similar to a fight, it is the man's duty to lead and stay in balance while the woman's is to try to take him off it, almost to the point of making him fall."- To illustrate her idea she begun spinning around him while holding his hand and the centrifuge force almost makes him trip, almost. –"It is mi opinion that perhaps tango was a dance that emulated a fight for originally it was danced between men only, much like capoeira"- he smelled the delicious merlot on her breath and decided to have a taste. There was fighting alright, their tongues battled relentlessly for almost a minute. By the time she could break free from him so she could catch her breath his erection was pressing her inner thighs, the grip he had on her waist was so strong she gasped, forcing her even closer. She saw his eyes, his pupils dilated and she knew it had nothing to do with the darkness of the atmosphere. They stood on the dance floor, barely concentrating on the sway of their limbs.

His unquenchable sexual appetite was flattering and arousing at the same time. Unlike Booth who could spend an entire night beside her (they had on several undercover missions) and not do anything in the sake of their friendship, Hodgins couldn't take his hands from her without concern for both knew their loving made their friendship more solid. He had what the man she loved lacked, drive and courage. Sure Booth could face a dangerous battlefield and never falter but when it came to her he was too afraid to do anything.

Hodgin's gaze irradiated such lust and passion she felt a cold grip on her heart, if only Booth were the one to see her that way. He leaned closer and gave her hot, hungry kisses that rained from the hollow of her throat to the rest of her neck and face. Her knees weakened, she calculated the time it would get them to go back to his house and realized it would be too long. His right hand kept her waist so close to him she could almost feel his manhood pulsate, his left descended down the curve of her ass. Maybe they could find a hotel nearby, she thought as he nipped gently at the same bruised mark he left on her shoulder.

"To hell with it" she thought, -"Jack let's get to the car I won't make it to the bedroom, any bedroom"- She sounded more desperate than intended but that made her point much clearer.

-"Then you are better than me, I won't eve make it to the car."- His voice sounded so hollow she almost didn't recognize it. The grip on her arm was gentle but firm as he led her to the ladies bathroom.

To their initial disappointment, there were two women in the bathroom already; luckily they were too busy with each other.

-"Someone beated us to it"- Hodgins said coyly as he saw one girl sitting on the sink while the other stood between parted legs, her hands caressed freely below her dress.

-"We won't say anything if you do the same"- the girl on the sink retorted, the one standing up was lost on her work.

Brennan grabbed her sex toy by his shirt, dragged him to the nearest bathroom and closed the door with a loud thump, locking it once inside. If Hodgins hadn't thrown away his jacket and shirt so fast she would had ripped its buttons. Her hands undid his pants and yanked them down along with his boxers; while she was bent he easily reached behind her neck undoing the bow of the velvet dress, the ends of the halter top fell revealing her full breasts. She lifted her dress above her hips, at the sight of her he moaned when he saw she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Their mouths crashed on each other and their bodies did the same, her back was pressed to the door while her hands were above her grabbing the upper edge of it while her leg circled his hips, the stiletto heel rested barely above his ass.

He penetrated her hard and fast, still she was the one that led the way. The grip she had on the door and the support of the leg she still had on the floor allowed her to hump her hips and set a raging pace. Such movement didn't allow Hodgins much freedom, trapping his member inside of her by the leg she had around him, but the friction between their pelvic bones scorched her clitoris making it almost too much to bear. His part was to support her weight and not loose balance as she crushed against his pelvis over and over again; his lean and flexible frame was up for the task. She loved the way his compact physiology adjusted to her needs, he had more muscle than the lab coat showed so he could handle her with relative ease, his hands were soft and skilled as he touched every inch of her torso, diving below the velvet fabric that now only covered a small part of her midsection.

She greeted her teeth and grunted like a feral animal, her desire was rising higher and it had no sign of decreasing. If he didn't try something now the slick hunger of her pussy would make him cum much sooner than she, so he left her entrance and turned her around, her nipples ached when they scraped at the wooden door.

He held her hips, his chin rested on her shoulder and he whispered into her ear to relax and take deep breaths.

She moaned when he spread her cheeks apart, his cock poked its way into the tight space of her ass. –"Have you ever done this before?"- He asked with a little concern about the sounds of pain/pleasure she emitted.

-"It's been a while"- she gasped in response grabbing his thighs by the sides, urging him on. At first his strokes were patiently slow allowing her to adjust but soon they were moving in an ancient wild rhythm towards release.

-"harder please!"- She begged, his hips responded with quick deep thrusts. Before him she shook, twisted and bucked, possessed by a fever he had never witnessed on a woman before. Time lost all meaning to him, he had no idea of how long he had been enjoying her tight warmth but eventually she stilled and gave a strangled cry, it was the most raw and primal sound he had ever heard and that's when he came, crushing her ass against his pelvis until the momentum died leaving them spent and dizzy.

He came out of the bathroom first, they had been loud and he didn't wanted Temperance to be ashamed if there were people outside, not that she believed there was anything shameful on the biological act of mating. He saw the girls still on the sink now both climbed into it; by the tender and lazy way they kissed he guessed there were done also.

The one that had been too busy to talk to him before grinned at him in understandment; the crimson on her lips had tainted her lover's caramel skin.

He bowed at them respectfully and told Temperance it was safe to go out, she walked on unsteady legs to the sink, wetted a paper cloth and damped her skin with it.

A woman entered the bathroom and gave both couples a jaded look.

-"For Christ sake! Doesn't anyone pee anymore?"- Her anger dissolved quickly and apologized –"Don't mind me; I'm just a little jealous. Besides if these bathrooms could talk Playboy would go out of business"-

The lesbian couple laughed and invited her to the party which she gently declined and then rushed out of the room.

Brennan hadn't said a word; she looked into the mirror as if it were the gate to a parallel universe. He held her gently from behind, his hands on her waist and asked her if she was okay, her eyes turned dreamy and whispered

–"I'm speechless"-

-"Wow, coming from you Tempe that's a lot"- he grinned proud of himself.

Her arm reached from behind her and circled his shoulders; both stood entranced watching the mirror. Gone were the goofy bug guy and the cold anthropologist, their blue eyes seemed to glow on the dark setting, the heat that radiated from them was ten times more intense that the dancer's.

He saw the tiny drops of water sliding down the perfect mounds of her chest; he could barely stand up how was it possible to be horny already?

Angela had drove him mad with love and lust, he couldn't think of her without feeling a pang on his heart and an itch on his crotch, those dark eyes had drew him to a wonderful world of the purest passion. But not even that cruel and at the same time sweet goddess had done this to him, he had become a slave of his own needs as if the woman before him had an addictive poison on her creamy flesh. She seemed to be on the same predicament for he saw more lust on those eyes and a tinge of worry.

He hoped whatever happened with them would be temporary, otherwise he would be forced to keep her locked by his side and they'll never leave their bedroom ever again.

She tilted her head back seductively, his lips sought her neck and his hands rested on her breasts, she moaned wantonly.

-"Huh… guys are you on something? Cuz if you are I could have some of it"- the brunette girl said, Brennan realized she almost had sex in front of a couple of shocked lesbians.

-"I think we should get some air"- he said embarrassed

Once outside the early spring air seemed to clear her thoughts.

-"This is unusual Jack, I see myself as a sexually liberated woman but I never had sex in public places much less in front of other people"-

-"Must be the club, it has a weird vibe. How did you found out about it?"-

-"I dated a guy a couple of times, he was very attractive and he told me about it, he said he would take me here but I had a big case with Booth and…"-

-"Say no more I get it, he distracted you until the guy got so frustrated he left"-

-"It was a very long case"- she muttered sadly, there was no point in arguing what was obvious, Booth liked to sabotage her relationships.

"Say what you want about me, but when Angela left me I didn't harass her" Hodgins thought while giving Brennan a tender hug, in his coming and going Booth was hurting the woman he loved. He realized he loved Angela enough to let her go; he was finally ready to move on.

-"There's a national park not too far from here, we could get cleaned up, put on something more sporty and drive there. We might get there in time to see the sunrise from there it's beautiful"- He said kindly, he would never forget the way her face lit up as she nodded. If only real life was this lovely.

Greenbelt Park was close enough, within driving distance. Even after they made a long stop at her place it was still dark when they arrived at the gates, but they managed to sneak in anyway. They walked through the dark forest, pass the camping site and into the hiking paths, then they took a turn leaving it and got deeper into a hidden area of the forest. the weather was humid and too warm for this time of the year, she didn't know were they were going but he walked with confidence, apparently he knew the park like the back of his hand, they stopped at the top of a hill, he took a blanket from his large backpack so they could lie on it. –"Now we wait for the sunrise, this place has the best view"- He sounded so happy, in peace with himself and the world, she wished she could feel like that some day.

When they passed through her apartment she took the opportunity to pick up some camping items along with a few snacks she prepared quickly. She took a thermos with Brazilian coffee and another with white tea, a special blend she acquired on a previous trip to china.

The breakfast they had wasn't a match for Nellie's cuisine but it was still wonderful, the floral smell of the tea mingled with the fresh smell of the grass and moss they lied on.

They ate in a comfortable silence until sparkles of colour crept trough the thick foliage, one by one the beams of light created shadows on the leaves, it was then when she realized he had taken her to one of the highest spots of the park. Temperance Brennan had seen spectacular landscapes through her life but there was something magical in this simple view not far from her apartment. Several shades of green danced with the colours of the dawn, tiny flowers, spores and other particulates danced in the warm breeze; the sunlight made them shine and they looked like eerie snowflakes falling on green grass. The golden disk of the sun rose higher tainting the entire place them included with its fire.

She couldn't describe the joy she felt at that moment, she saw his face and knew he understood for he felt the same. They kissed under that divine light, for the first time the kiss wasn't the angry cold statement of their broken hearts, this time it was the communication between two souls. It wasn't the kiss you would give to the love of your life but to your best friend, someone who would stay by your side without the possessiveness a romantic relationship would demand.

As it rose the sunlight not only dazzled them but it raised the already warm temperature, under the shade of the trees it was perfect, the plush blanket was inviting and the anger that had fuelled them that night melted away so they cuddled by the mountain laurels that were in full bloom and fell asleep.

At early afternoon the sound of thunder awoke them, the humid suffocating heat that reigned the entire morning warned most of the campers so many left, they had slept too deeply to notice. They woke up as thick rain drops fell on them, she welcomed the feel of the cool water on her heated skin but the dark clouds and loud thunder warned them they had little time to find shelter, the storm would probably be brief but very strong. They gathered their things in a hurry and rushed to the entrance of the park were his car was waiting even when both knew it was far away. they didn't made more than a few steps when the rain poured mercilessly, she allowed him to guide her to some shelter but dirt turned into mud much too quickly and she slipped, ending up sprawled on a pool of dark water. Hodgins would have been worried if she hadn't laughed so freely, she gave a playful pull on his pants and he fell too, a handful of mud landed on his face, he responded splashing brown water on her then he took more mud and threw it on her.

–"Not fair"-She laughed

-"You started"- he said pointing at her

The mud fight turned into a harmless wrestling, at one point she sat over him, the pouring rained cleaned the dirt on her in seconds. The plain emerald t-shirt she wore clung to her curves, her nipples poked visibly and her small shorts felt soppy and uncomfortable. She secured his pelvis between her strong legs while removing her t-shirt and bra. He was mesmerized by the sight of her, the beautiful face with deep blue eyes, the dark hair that fell in ruffled bangs on her face and shoulders and above all a body that could easily belong to a marble statue created by a renaissance master. His inactivity frustrated her so he ripped his t-shirt in pieces, her hands roamed his torso with urgency, to this assault his only reaction was to cup her face and caress her lips. It was a tender gesture that calmed her; she bent over him kissing his temple while he caressed her arms and then her sides with a caring sweetness she hadn't felt in years, if ever. She removed her shorts and he did the same with his pants his manhood found her pussy so easily it felt they had done this for ages.

Temperance moved slowly, she rose a little from his postrate form only to land on him again. Jack gave her total control this time, as she moved up and down on him he settled with caressing every inch of her skin that was within reach. Her breast jiggled as she sped up, her orgasm hit her so hard and fast it had caught her off guard, he was inside of her and still not sated. Before she could lie on the floor he rose up and held her shaking form, maybe cause of the cold raindrops or the powerful climax. She was now sitting on top of him with her legs crossed behind him, he sat and his legs did the same, right below her ass. His arms circled her waist and the rest of his body begun rocking her softly, the moans he heard hypnotized him like a mermaid's song, she clung to him as if her life depended on it and the rocking motion became chaotic, as a ship that sailed through a storm hoping not to crash and sink.

But they did, he crashed on top of her and both sank into the pool of rain water in which he trusted as deep as possible, he wasn't fast but very potent. As he lost himself on the paroxistic bliss all he noticed was that her eyes had rolled behind her head and from her lips the siren song rang clear and loud.

Dusk settled on Greenbelt park as spectacular as sunrise was, the rain had stopped hours ago but their clothing had dried recently, until then they had to stay naked. Needless was to say of how they had spent the rest of the afternoon, luckily they were far from hiking paths and usual camping spots, not to mention the rain that chased all other humans away leaving only a few timid deer and foxes.

Temperance changed in a hurry, they were far from Hodgins car and nightfall was a few minutes away, he had gone behind some trees just seconds ago, maybe nature called.

-"Tempe come here you gotta see this"- He yelled

She followed his voice until she saw him standing on a clear surrounded by flowers looking utterly shocked.

-"What is it Jack?"-

-"These are hollyhocks, there not supposed to be part of Greenbelt's flora"- He said amazed.

-"So? Many campers come here, maybe one of them planted these or maybe they brought the seeds without noticing, they are quite common on Maryland."-

-"Look closer Tempe, hollyhocks draw a certain species…such as Vanessa Anabella, also known as east coast ladies"-

Then she understood why he had called her, hundreds of butterflies flew around the clear, their orange wings reflected the vibrant colours of the sunset, sparking like jewels.

She stood in the middle of them, amazed by their beauty. She felt like a little girl all over again, frolicking with butterflies.

This weekend had been the best of her life, night came and with it the realization that soon she would have to return to her normal activities such as solving crimes and other dark issues. She would have given anything to stop Sunday from ending but her logical mind knew better. Hours would pass and with the sunrise her perfect vacation, their dream, would be over.

-"Could we spend the night here?"- Brennan asked shyly

-"I guess"- Hodgins shrugged –"We could wake up very early and I'll drop you to your place before I went to mine, both would be at the lab on time as usual. Why do you wanna stay here?"-

-"Because Monday hasn't started and I'm not ready to go back to you know… everything, not yet."- Her big blue eyes stared at the night sky absently.

Hodgins saw at the clear starry sky, the wind seemed to warn the coming of a hot summer. He sighed and told her sadly

-"Neither do I Tempe, Neither do I"-


	3. monday

Hodgins saw his watch, it was one am. six hours before the weekend was over and they had to go to work. Tempe would turn into Dr Brennan, when the clock stroke at dawn his Cinderella would go back to her prince and his life would go back to a bunch of pumpkins and mice. She was sleeping by his side with her head resting on his arm; her breathing caressed his face like the spring wind. He couldn't sleep partly because of the end of their vacation and also the thoughts playing on his brain.

Would it be so bad if they started to go out together? After all neither of them were officially seeing anyone. Booth and Brennan were only friends both insisted on it and if Angela no longer loved him and moved on, why would she have a problem with him dating her best friend? Why wouldn't she just want them to be happy?

If things got too messy at work they could go away and travel the world. The perfect weekend could last forever; they were wealthy enough to make it so. He could take her away from the death, gore and crime she dealt with on daily basis, far from the dangers of her chaotic life and… the man she actually loved, a single tear ran through his cheek at the realization that he could never do that. It was pointless; the only thing that made sense was to leave this weekend behind. Fantasies are only that and by morning today their relationship would fade away like the sweet dream it was.

They decided to sleep below some trees a few feet from his car in case it rained again, he resigned having a relationship with Tempe but he wanted to let her know how much it had meant for him. She taught him there was life after heartache and that happiness wasn't something that knocked on your door but you have to search for it yourself, even if you could only find it in a lie. An idea lit in his mind and he decided to act on it, gently he left her side careful not to wake her up, if he hurried he might make it in time.

Temperance woke up on her own bed, she had a vague recollection of being carried to Hodgins' car and then laid on her bedroom, and she also remembered the smell of wet earth and flowers. He was sitting beside her, already changed as if ready to go to work.

-"Morning beautiful"- He said sweetly

-"It's not morning"- She pouted, knowing what it meant.

-"Yes Tempe, it is"- He admitted sadly looking up to her bedroom window, rays of sunlight barely lit the room. –"It's still too early to go to work you can sleep a little more, I left your breakfast on the kitchen table"-

The word "stay" was trapped on her lips, her throat wanted to blurt it out but her tongue refused to move. She knew that if the word was pronounced he would obey, she could see it in his eyes but he understood what her foggy mind hadn't yet realized. He gave her a kiss on her temple and left, she rose from her bed and stared at her window, a sunrise had never looked so hideous.

Booth knocked on "bones'" door loudly, she usually was awake at this hour but if not he had to wake her up. When she opened the door he believed the hectic day that awaited both of them had at least a nice start, she was wearing a silk robe and her hair was damp, he could smell her fresh floral soap and the mint on her breath. She looked so beautiful glowing on the morning light, she had a dreamy and melancholic expression on her eyes, looking at them his heart skipped a beat.

He entered on her apartment before she could even say hello and handed her the coffee he bought on the way there but she refused it kindly saying she had breakfast already.

-"We have a big case bones; you'll need the extra caffeine"-

-"What happened?"- She asked but he didn't respond as he stared at the window of the main hall in disbelief.

Below the window there was a large collection of plants, hollyhocks, mountain laurels and wild roses all planted on neat terracotta pottery. It was the gift Jack had gave her, a private garden that would always remind her of the dream they shared.

-"I didn't know you were into gardening, I thought you said you didn't have time to take care of plants or pets"- he said still shocked.

-"I'll make time and I'll take good care of them"- She vowed not to let the reminder of the weekend die, she would cherish those plants as the memories themselves.

-"Where did you get them and why hollyhocks? I thought you liked daffodils"-

-"What is this case about?"- she changed the subject, Booth had a way of reading people, specially her, if she wanted to keep the previous nights in secret she would have to be careful.

-"Creepy stuff, four teenagers were murdered last night: one was buried alive, another was burned, a girl was hung from a nearby tree and another girl was drowned. To make things worse there was a pentagram drawn with blood in the middle of the square we found them, looks like a satanic cult"- he shivered a little.

-"I don't like jumping to conclusions before we review all the evidence, you said they were murdered last night are they recognizable?"-

-"Three of them are in Cam's hands but the burned guy it's all yours, he was just transported to the Jefersonian and it's waiting for you"- he didn't even try to make a joke this time, as a catholic man this case struck a cord.

Behind him a butterfly flew. Vanessa Anabella Jack had called it, a sparkling orange jewel fighting through the dark gore waiting for her at the lab.

Not even Booth knew how much her work affected her sometimes, behind her cover of cold efficiency she had many times faltered and pained for the victims, in this particular day she felt more sensitive than usual and realized she needed a little more time to get herself together, to say goodbye to her beautiful dream and face the dark reality.

-"If the remains were already transported without my supervision I assume the structural integrity is not compromised, in that case I need some time to do a few things first. Booth you go ahead of me and see what you can figure out I'll meet you at the lab by noon and tell you my findings"- she was more stoic than ever, not because she was mad or blocking herself but because she didn't wanted Booth to see any sign that would tell him her secret.

-"It was a public place in the middle of the city they had to remove them fast otherwise pedestrians would freak or taint the evidence. Is everything okay bones? You look different. I could help you do those things if you want, you could save some time."- He squinted a little studying her face, she looked vulnerable.

-"I'm fine meet me at the lab Booth"- She guided him outside, he resisted a little first but eventually he left.

She leaned on her front door and sighed in relief, that was close. Hopefully the new case would keep him so busy he would stop poking into her life for the rest of the day.

Temperance drank another cup of the tea Jack had left her on the thermos; lazily she walked to her window following the butterfly and opened it so the east coast lady could fly away.

-"Bye Anabella"- she wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath, by the time she finished changing Dr Brennan felt like her usual self.

She had walked a few steps from her apartment when she ran into her partner

-"Booth what are you doing here? I told you to go ahead"- She was nervous, maybe he was suspicious already.

-"Maybe I needed a few minutes myself and decided to take'em here"- He said with his usual sexy smile, she wanted to ask him why but that might lead to him asking a few questions back, if there is something he was good at was to get information out of people. He threw one arm casually around her shoulders and she stilled herself not to wince when he inadvertively touched the bruised mark Jack had left on her shoulder. -"You sure you're okay bones? You're shaking"- he was getting more preoccupied by the minute.

-"I'm fine I just hate Mondays"- She steadied herself

-"Since when? You're a workaholic I thought you got bored on Sundays and couldn't wait to go to work the next day"-

How could he know that she had no idea, she had never told him but it was true, he was even better than she imagined.

-"Since now, from now on I'm gonna hate Mondays"- she said cryptically

-"O-kay, lets go I'm driving you to the lab"- His bones would always be a puzzle for him, just when he thought that he knew every little detail of her personality and life she gave a complete turn and threw him off balance, it was complicated at times but it never got boring.

* * *

Jack was working with the mass spectrometer, he had worked hard all day and he hadn't even analyzed half of the evidence, this case was getting messier by the minute. At least the excessive amount of work kept him busy enough not to think about Dr Brennan; otherwise he would have twitched and trembled like an addict without its fix.

He realized the weekend had been a mistake, now he would always be haunted by the memory of her sweet body and the beauty of her true self, the one she hid behind her lab coat.

He was torn between the happiness of knowing that he had moved on from Angela regardless of the love he felt for her and the torture his body suffered at the realization that he would never be able to touch Tempe's velvet skin ever again.

-"Who is she?"- Angela said from behind him, he froze in horror but managed to mask it before he turned and faced her. She was smiling warmly; those magical dark eyes still had the power of making him shiver.

-"I beg your pardon?"- He said as calmly as she could.

-"The girl you met, the one you thought about all day"- She sounded sweet and friendly, he was by now sure that woman had the power to read his mind.

-"What are you talking about?"- His nervous laughter might have been a confession

-"You could work for twenty four hours straight and you wouldn't be finished processing all the samples, four teenagers were murdered in the spookiest way possible, the press is harassing every member of the investigation and Brennan confirmed the burned guy was the mayor's son."-

-"I know, what does that have to do with…"- in a superb effort he hid his panic

-"And in spite all that you haven't stopped smiling all day, either those blood samples were hilarious or you had a very good reason to be happy regardless of this awful day. I haven't seen you so happy in a long time Jack, I'm glad."- Her smile got sadder

-"Thanks Ange"- He relaxed a little

-"so who is the lucky lady?"- She asked playful

-"Why do you wanna know?"- He tried to sound detached

-"I'm curious that's all"- she had always loved gossip, if she wanted to be Jack's friend she should be able to speak with him about issues like this.

-"I'd rather not say"-

-"Why not?"-

-"Because you taught me that mixing work with my personal life is a big mistake"- his voice never sounded so cold. Immediately he regretted it, he had been harsher than he intended. –"Sorry Angela I didn't mean it like that, I'm not seeing anyone yet but I did got a lucky break and those don't come easy. Still when I do date someone it won't be a workmate, I learned my lesson."- he looked at her meaningfully even when he was actually thinking about Brennan, now he would have to see that vixen every day knowing he could never have her. It had been less than twelve hours since he left her and he was fighting a frustrating arousal already.

She got the point; he would never be with her again. Its not that she wanted to get back with him on the near future but the finality of his statement hurted her.

-"Good night Jack"- she said softly, she had to get out of the room before her tears showed.

-"Good bye Angela"- he responded staring absently at the computer screen.

* * *

Brennan looked at the glass of milk in font of her, after a long day of work Booth invited her for drinks. She couldn't afford to drink alcohol for that would lower her inhibitions, which would result on her throwing herself at Hodgins for another round of passionate sex and coffee was out of the question since the last thing she needed was a sleepless night.

-"Earth to bones, wake up!"- Booth shook his hand in front of her eyes.

-"What?"- She had almost forgot he was by her side

-"What the hell is going through your head? First you rather have a glass of milk instead of wine and now you got disconnected from the world for almost a minute."- He was now sure something was definitely wrong.

-"I was just thinking about the case. It doesn't seem like a typical satanic ritual, it has many other elements from very different religions such as Oxala-Oxum, Voodoo and Santeria"-

-"So? It all seems the same to me, just sick stuff"-

-"Satanism is a branch of Catholicism Booth; it worships the devil which is the opponent of your god while the other religions believe in their own gods that have nothing to do with Satan. Whoever did this had no idea of a proper satanic ritual or an African based cult."-

-"First of all don't say it's a branch of Catholicism they're devil worshiping freaks not Lutherans and for the other religions it does make sense. I think it was all done by a bunch of teenage monsters that didn't know what the hell they were doing, it doesn't surprise me if they gathered all the things they thought was creepy and forbidden and gathered them all up."- He was definitely having nightmares tonight.

-"If that is the case and they didn't know what they were doing. Why did they leave such little evidence of themselves? All the blood samples we collected belonged to the victims. Besides according to my measures the force required to cause the wounds could not come from a teenager, it had to be a full grown man and a very tall one at that. If and adult were interested in joining a satanic cult wouldn't he at least do a proper information search?"- She was just blurting the first ideas that came to her mind, anything to keep Booth from probing into her personal life.

His eyes widened and he smiled, she could see a piece of the puzzle clicking in his head.

-"Maybe you're right; maybe it was all just a pose it did seem too histrionical. Whoever did this probably thought that by the time the police finished interviewing every Goth kid in town the trace would get cold. I'll keep my mind open about the type of suspects"- He saw her with his deep brown eyes as it he could scan her soul, as physically impossible as it was. –"Now I know that big brain of yours, you can easily think of two different things at the time. One was the case, which was the other?"-

He might have read through her many times but right then she was a complete mystery, he could look into those beautiful blue eyes all night and never figure out what was hidden behind them.

She looked into the distance, her face unreadable. The answer she gave him would dance inside his head long after the case was solved: -"Butterflies Booth, I was just thinking of butterflies"-


End file.
